Protections
The server has a couple of protection systems in place to keep your property safe from griefing in towns. Our goal is to make sure others cannot take your items and machines by breaking them or wrenching them (a game mechanic found in many tech based mods). This page details several systems we have in place to maintain this goal. 'Banned Items' Our first line of defense, we have an entire section of banned items that have been banned for the purpose of griefing. We have also done our best to ban all blocks and items that can get around LWC, Towny, and Factions safeguards including things like ComputerCraft Turtles and EnderIO's Staff of Traveling.. Please see Banned Items for a complete list. 'Towny' When building in towns your blocks will be protected from physical damage from the town's perms. While this is set by default it can be possible for a Mayor to change these permissions, you can check your home with the command /plot perm ''at any time. If you have any issues with your house's permissions please contact your Major, Moderator, or Admin for assistance. 'LWC' This plugin allows locks to be placed on chests, doors, etc. However going above and beyond from most other modded servers, hours have been spent configuring LWC to not only include the vanilla chests and doors as most servers do, but also all applicable containers, doors, machines, as well as other item types from mods. This ensures that you can build without fear of others stealing your hard earned technology. For those familiars with the issue it has been tested and confirmed to protect machines and others from the Shift-Right Click ability of wrenches as well. However LWC is only active on Araroth. To protect yourselves on faction land or planetary outposts you must build clever physical protection systems(walls, traps, etc), but do not worry as you are not without help. We recommend utilizing the SecurityCraft as well as the OpenModularTurrets mod to help protect your valuables. 'LWC Exceptions' *Bibliocraft Armor Stand: Will work but requires two locks on both top and bottom blocks *Ars Magica Inscription Table: Will work but requires two locks on both left and right blocks *MrCrayfish's Fridge: Will work but requires two locks on both top and bottom blocks *Non-Container ComputerCraft Blocks: Use security programs *Mekanism Machines: Uses built-in security system *Chisel 2 Presents: LWC cannot detect blocks properly 'Physical Protections''' When out in the wild or off planet you will not have the laws civilized society to keep you safe, you must use your wits to keep your stuff and yourself safe from others. When your not in Araroth you will have to build cleverly designed defenses to keep intruders at bay. The first and most effective way to do this is to hide your base, players can't take what they can't find. Unique areas like the Moon feature Towny, but doesn't have the protection of LWC to accommodate it. So here you will have to build physical defenses around your machines and containers to keep them safe. We recommend keeping machines away from doors and housing them behind double layered walls, and if you have the resources you may also want to use Airlocks from GalacticCraft to shield machines yet have easy access.